Coraline and the Blue Key
by Fabrosi
Summary: Coraline discovers yet another other world. What new, strange sights await her beyond the magical corridor that lies behind the door in the drawing room of her house?


Coraline and the Blue Key

It had been a little over a year since Coraline had last seen her other mother. This is perhaps an inexact way of putting it; for one thing, the other mother was never really _her_ mother at all, nor was she even a human being. On top of that, the last Coraline had seen of the other mother had been her hand, falling into a well as it held the black key that opened a door into another world that she, the other mother, had created.

Presently, Coraline was not quite lying down on and not quite sitting on the edge of her bed, her reminiscing having distracted her from contemplating whether or not it was a good time to get up yet. She had nothing in particular planned for today, and she couldn't help wondering what had become of the other world. What would happen if she found a way to open the door once more? Where would the dark, ancient, terrifying corridor behind it lead?

A few months ago, she might have brushed that question away by saying that she didn't know, and that she didn't want to know. The other mother was a horrid creature, and was best left locked away. Now that the more terrifying parts of her greatest adventure were no longer so fresh in her memory, however, Coraline was curious about paying the other world a visit once again.

Naturally, there was a major problem—the door to the other world was locked, and the key was still at the bottom of the well with an enchanted, disembodied hand that wanted nothing more than for the door to be opened again. A greater problem still was that even if Coraline tried to slip into the other world unnoticed, the other mother would surely notice her and immediately try to trap her there. It was a terrible idea that should never have crossed her mind… and yet, she wondered.

It couldn't hurt, she decided, to just check behind the door. Not really expecting to accomplish this end, she arose from her bed to look for a certain set of keys, which, it turned out, her parents had put inside a drawer in the kitchen. She became very nervous as she made her way to the drawing room.

"This isn't to actually go back in there," she told herself. "This is just to find out what's going on in there without actually letting the other mother out." As she approached the door, she found it comforting to think that none of the keys still on the ring would work, and that the one she needed was impossible to get.

As she examined the remaining keys, one caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before: a dark blue key, with elegant curves and an unusual smoothness. Trying it on the lock, she braced herself to slam and lock the door if she actually managed to open it.

_Clunk_.

It was unlocked. Coraline trembled as she slowly moved her head towards the crack in the door, peering through, ready to react at a moment's notice…

…but the corridor was different. Where before it had been dark and full of terrifying spirits, it was now lit by ceiling lights, with walls covered in blue wallpaper. Coraline knew that _this_ corridor did not lead to the other mother. Somehow, by using a different key to open the door, she had caused it to open to a different place. Feeling a lot less afraid and a lot more intrigued about what might be inside, she hesitated only momentarily before stepping through the doorway.

It wasn't long before she came to a door at the end of the corridor, which was really more of a hallway this time around. She put her ear to the door, hoping to anticipate what might be on the other side, but heard nothing. Reminding herself that this was not the nightmarish realm she had visited before, she opened the door, stepped through, and started to look around.

Wherever she was, it looked nothing like her house. Everything here was some shade of blue—the walls, the ceiling, the carpet, the furniture, even the lights. (It was possible that some things in the room weren't blue, but only _looked_ like they were because of the lighting.) Coraline warily made for the only door she could see, worrying that she was most likely trespassing on someone else's property.

However, she resolved to journey on, and to discover whatever there was to discover in this place. She made her way through the blue house until she found herself in a large bedroom, with dressers and a mirror against one wall, near a closet, unreasonably far from the bed.

Coraline turned with a start as she heard footsteps coming from a nearby hallway. As quickly and as quietly as she could, she dashed towards the closet, opened it, slipped inside, and closed it almost all the way. As the footsteps came closer, she tried to put herself in as comfortable a position as she could, so that she could watch what happened without being seen or heard.

"Sure you're up for this, Reggie?" asked what sounded like a man trying to sound like a woman. Coraline then saw what appeared to be a man dressed as a woman walking through the door to the bedroom, accompanied by a rather fat man wearing jeans and a wifebeater.

"I'm up for anything, Sylvia," replied Reggie, eyeing the man-dressed-as-a-woman greedily.

"Alright," giggled Sylvia. "Just don't back out on me partway through." With that, the two began kissing furiously, and tumbled on the bed with their hands tugging at one another's clothes. Coraline was shocked to see them take off not only their shirts, but also Reggie's pants and Sylvia's skirt. Why, she wondered, did they need to undress in order to kiss?

The question was answered as Sylvia, now dressed only in fishnet stockings, got up on her knees, revealing her penis, which was quite large and pointed upwards. "You asked for it," she said with a smirk, and grabbed Reggie's head, shoving her penis into his mouth.

Horrified, Coraline instinctively covered her eyes. Slurping, gagging, squelching sounds met her poor ears as she cowered, praying that they wouldn't notice her and that they would leave soon. Eventually, the sounds grew quieter. "Hey," said Reggie, his mouth no longer full, "is it okay if we try something a little different?"

"Whatever you want," replied Sylvia breathily. Hearing the two of them getting out of the bed, Coraline, hoping they were about to leave, stopped covering her eyes to watch them. She immediately wished she hadn't.

The sight before her was so alien and disgusting that she found herself wishing she were back the other mother's domain. Sylvia was bending over, her torso on the bed. Behind her was Reggie, on his knees, his face buried between her buttocks. Once more, there were loud slurping sounds, accompanied this time by high-pitched moans from Slyia. "Oh, yes!" she cried. "Eat out my ass! I'm such a dirty little whore!"

Coraline's face was contorted into a grimace that felt like it would last the rest of her life as she gazed on in morbid fascination. Reggie rose to his feet, reaching over to a small tube of something that was sitting on the nightstand to his right. He unscrewed it, squeezed a dollop of some sort of cream onto his hand, and started smearing it all over Sylvia's anus.

"Oh, God, yes," sighed Sylvia in ecstasy. "Fuck me, Reggie. Make me feel like a woman."

"You are a woman," he told her, leaning in close as he ran his hands down her back. "You're a gorgeous, sexy woman, and I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Coraline realized what was happening just in time to cover her face once again. The last thing she saw was Reggie guiding his penis into Sylvia's anus with his hand. Horrible, disgusting sounds tormented Coraline's ears once again as the force of Reggie's thrusts squelched the cream in and out of Sylvia. The couple started moaning with delight once again.

"Yes! _Yesss!_" cried Sylvia. "_Fuck me, daddy, fuck me!"_ The wet sounds grew louder and more rapid as Reggie started to fuck faster and faster.

Coraline suspected that Reggie was not really Sylvia's daddy, but then again, she was far from understanding what could possibly be going on.

Soon, Reggie let out his loudest moan yet, and shouted, "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it!" Sylvia snarled like an animal. "Cum all over my face _right now._" Pulling out of her, Reggie backed away a little, breathing heavily. Sylvia flipped over and repositioned herself so that her face was level with Reggie's crotch, and then grabbed his penis and started tugging on it furiously, pointing it at her open mouth.

"Oh God! _Oh God!"_ screamed Reggie as white fluid shot out of his penis, splashing in and around Sylvia's mouth. She hungrily licked his penis clean as it twitched again and again.

"Alright, sweetie," she told him. "Are you gonna make _me_ cum now?"

"You betcha," Reggie replied with a grin, still breathing heavily. Coraline covered her eyes again for a while as Reggie got something from a drawer somewhere.

"Yeah," said Sylvia with delight when she saw whatever he had gotten, "use _those_ on me." After a moment or two of silence, there came a sharp yelp of pain from Sylvia, shortly followed by another. She let out a few more strained, intense moans as Reggie went to look for something else to use on her.

"And this?" he asked, evidently showing her something. "Yeah," said Sylvia, still sounding as though she was in pain. "Use _that _on me." Suddenly, there was a strange, mechanical buzzing sound. Against her better judgment, Coraline looked through the crack in the closet door once again, and saw that Sylvia was lying on her back with two small black devices clamped onto her nipples, tied together by a string, with another string tied to its middle at one end while Reggie held the other in his right hand, tugging on it gently. The buzzing sound was coming from what seemed to be a pink plastic penis, which Reggie promptly started shoving into Sylvia's anus.

Reggie shoved the vibrating thing in and out of Sylvia, causing her hips to writhe around and her penis to twitch. "Harder! Pull harder!"

"Yeah, you _love_ the pain, don't you, you little bitch," said Reggie as he started pulling harder on the string connected to her nipples. After a few more seconds, Sylvia arched her back, reached down, and tugged on her penis furiously until white stuff came shooting out of it, spraying all over her body. With that, she collapsed, and Reggie leaned down to lick her clean.

Afterwards, he undid her nipple clamps, and put them away, along with the pink device. "That was _amazing,_" Reggie told Sylvia as he lay down on the bed with her. "That was, without a doubt, worth _way_ more than the hundred and fifty dollars you charge."

Sylvia smiled at the compliment. "All in a day's work," she told him, shrugging. With that, she got up, took a few steps towards the door, and then turned to Reggie.

"Come on," she told him. "We can go wash off together." He eagerly got up and followed her out the door.

For maybe five minutes, Coraline continued to sit there in that closet, feeling completely numb. Then, suddenly, she realized that this might be as good a time to make her escape as any, and—prepared to jump back into the closet if she heard either one of the grown-ups returning—she stumbled out into the bedroom. Walking was far more difficult than she had expected, and, without warning, she fell to her hands and knees and vomited copiously. "Hope it doesn't gross them out that I threw up there," she muttered bitterly under her breath. After taking a few deep breaths, she regained her sense of balance, slowly rose to her feet, and crept towards the door.

Listening carefully around every corner every step of the way, Coraline made her way purposefully back to the door that led back to her house. At some point, she heard a shower turn on, though she wasn't quite sure where.

Then, finally, she found the blessed portal that would take her back where she had come from, and bounded through it, through the blue hallway, back through the final door, which she immediately closed and locked tight. Exhausted, she collapsed with her back against the door, as if to prevent someone from coming through it. She looked up at the ceiling, wishing so very hard that she could un-see what she had just seen.

_This_, she reminded herself forcefully, was her world, and it was where she belonged.


End file.
